


On a live wire right up off the street

by deathlys



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, walk the earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlys/pseuds/deathlys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a live wire right up off the street

It’s not a date.

 

That’s what Peter tells himself. Because even though he likes Gwen, and she likes him, he’s not sure they can ever be more than that. Does he like her? Because he’s not sure if he does. He’s not exactly sure of anything right now.

 

He kind of just lies on his bed on Saturday morning, taking deep breaths in and out, in and out, trying to calm himself down. It doesn’t really work. Is he nervous? Is he afraid? How is Gwen feeling right now? He wonders if she’s going through the same thing he is, and tries to imagine her in her bedroom, smoothing down her hair or clothes or something in the mirror. Luckily, he doesn’t do that. But he does look at his reflection once, and gives up after a half-attempt in flattening the hair at the top of his head.

 

He stares at his phone. It’s sitting at the end of his bed, black and reflective, a shiny square glaring harshly back at him. She told him she would text him when she started out. He’s supposed to pick her up in the lobby of the Tower. And then they’re going to go to that ice cream parlor two streets away, then to the park, where they’ll sit under a tree and talk and maybe he’ll skateboard a little.

 

It really, really sounds like a date.

 

Peter buries his head in his arms.

 

+++

 

“Okay, Peter?” Tony ruffles his hair. From an outsider’s perspective, the two definitely seem to be father and son. The assumption is further supported when Tony sits down next to him on the couch, setting his glass (of water, it looks like) on the coffee table and using a few fingers to rub at his facial hair. “Peter. Aren’t you the one who told us all that it most definitely wasn’t a date?”

 

“It’s not.” Peter swallows. He thinks he’s lying but he can’t be sure.

 

+++

 

Gwen is in the lobby. Peter is in the elevator. He watches the blue numbers at the top of the box change as he descends, and freezes in place when it jolts, indicating that they’ve stopped. “Fuck,” he says quietly, to himself, and waits for the doors to open.

 

She smiles when he steps out. She’s clean and so very _Gwen_ , perfect-looking even though she walked here from her apartment. She smiles and gives a tiny wave, looking extremely happy to see him, and he waves back. “Hey,” she greets, her voice bright and anticipating.

 

“It’s nice to see you,” Peter says honestly, and she smiles even wider at that. “It’s nice to, you know, actually have friends.”

 

She laughs. “I don’t care how much of a loser you are,” she teases. “Or how much of a science nerd you are. You’re still my friend.”

 

“I thought you were a bigger science nerd than I am,” Peter says, and she laughs again. It’s a pretty sound, light and happy and carefree. “Let’s go, before my new parental units come down here and embarrass me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written during the production of installment #4 to my Walk the Earth series. This is really, really, really, really, really sucky but it gives me a little headcanon and a sort of Peter/Gwen background. Takes place around....the beginning of September, I guess?


End file.
